Luso Clemens (FFT)
Summary A young boy from a different world who has seemingly traveled to Ivalice's distant future through the use of the Gran Grimoire, a time when all the previous races and marvels of the world except Humes have faded into legend, the Game Hunter known as Luso Clemens is a lost soul, who initially encounters Ramza Beoulve in the depths of the Zeklaus Desert, being ambushed by fearsome Behemoths, some of the most powerful foes in the game. When his sword breaks on the brittle skin of an enraged Behemoth, he is very narrowly saved by Ramza, whose party mobilizes to assist the young man. His birthday is July 20th, and his job is Game Hunter, a literal copy of Ramza's chapter 4 Squire class, but with innate Poach. After defeating the Behemoths, Ramza questions the boy, who has no idea how he has come to this later version of Ivalice. Intrigued by his story, Ramza offers to let the boy follow he and his party so that he may keep track of his new adventures. He then presumably follows Ramza to the end, helping him defeat the likes of Ultima, the High Seraph, as well as the Serpentarius, a being who possesses the power of Zodiark, and it is unknown if he ever was able to return to his own world. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Luso Clemens Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hume, Game Hunter (Default Class), Wanderer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Swordsmanship, Magic, Statistics Amplification (via Shout, Steel, Tailwind and Focus), Statistics Reduction, Energy Blasts (via Ultima), potentially possesses Skilled in the use of shurikens and other objects that are meant to be thrown, Skilled martial artist, Skilled dual-wielding, Skilled marksman, Skilled spearsmanship, Capable Bard, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation (Can be used to send target(s) far away and even to separate dimensions), Dimensional BFR (via Sinkhole and the Gran Grimoire), Barrier Creation, Levitation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up, and slowing/stopping targets), Spatial Manipulation (via Immobilize and Meteor), Status Effect Inducement, Flight (Via Fly Skill), Gravity Manipulation, can stop his opponents from using magicks, can cast magicks that can ignore any range without cast time for no MP and can deal more damage by applying mathematical condictions (via Arithmeticks), can stand/walk on water (via Waterwalking) and lava (via Lavawalking), Power Mimicry (Via Mime techniques), Transmutation (Has innate Poach, which turns defeated monsters/animals into items; can turn targets into toads and chickens) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to Ramza, Agrias and others, who defeated Ultima, the High Seraph and her transformation in direct combat. Possesses Ramza's exact Chapter 4 Squire skillset, and has comparable Job growth to Ramza, albeit slightly lesser) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Ramza, Agrias and company) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Comparable to Ramza and company) Durability: Large Planet level (Comparable to Ramza and company. Can survive direct attacks from the likes of Ultima and Zodiark) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons. At least several dozen meters with magicks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Uses the Gran Grimoire as a ledger of his adventures. Comes with an Icebrand, Platinum Shield, Crystal Helm, Jujitsu Gi, and Elven Mantle. Intelligence: Above average. Can formulate battle strategy on par with Ramza and the party. Weaknesses: Naivete. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Focus: Focus one's strength, increasing battle power. *'Rush:' Charge into an enemy, pushing them back a distance. *'Stone:' Hurl a stone at great range at an enemy target. *'Salve:' Employs field medicine techniques to cure basic maladies such as Poison, Blind and Silence. *'Chant:' Sacrifice one's own HP to restore double the amount sacrificed to an ally. *'Tailwind:' Words of encouragement spoken to an ally or one's self increase one's speed and thus their rate of receiving turns. *'Steel:' Words of encouragement spoken to an ally or one's self increase one's Bravery and thus their chance to react to events, as well as raising their physical attack potential. *'Shout:' A powerful bellow, which increases Luso's attack, magick, speed, and Bravery dramatically. *'Ultima:' Attacks a foe from a considerable distance with absolute magickal energy. Note that FFT's variation of Ultima is neither the ultimate magick spell nor more powerful than spells such as Firaga or Flare; its main appeal is its low MP cost and quick recharge rate for decent damage as opposed to overwhelming power. Can be reflected and diminished via Shell, unlike other incarnations. Note 1: This version covers his psuedo-canonical appearance in Final Fantasy Tactics only. For his FFTA2 main canon profile, click here. (It is an unavoidable battle which occurs during story events, unlike a similar cameo appearance from Balthier, whom requires prerequisites to access) Note 2: Little canon information is available in regards to what jobs the party may or may not have learned or mastered (sans Luso's default class, that of a Game Hunter), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magicks or abilities, if any, Luso has at his disposal at the start of a match. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Final Fantasy Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Soldiers Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Element Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5